Sick games
by VFBFan
Summary: Haley James loves to play with her victims. Her next one will be non other than the new girl Brooke Davis. Please read and review folks! :)


**Hi there. I know...another story. It sucks because there are five other ones waiting for their update. I have semester holidays now and I'm trying to update the other stories as soon as possible. I don't know which one will be updated first yet, but uhm...I'm going to try to update them all.**

**Please give this story a chance and tell me what you think! Thank you!**

Flawless. She was absolutely flawless. Deep brown eyes, honey-blond hair and a warm smile on her face. That is how she looked from the outside. But everyone who was "allowed" to get to know the real Haley James knew that this was just some cruel act. It was just a facade. She had nothing warm on her. If you could say so she was an ice queen who loved to fuck up everybodies lives. She lived for that feeling. She lived for the pained expressions on her victims faces, she loved the feeling to be at the top of the schools hierarchy, she loved to be the Queen Bee.

High School was hierarchy, a pecking order and a chain of command. A social ladder. Cliques.

The loners, the jocks, the nerds.

The social scene at Tree Hill High was like a deck of cards, Haley James being the Queen perched high on her throne.

Slightly below her was everyone else who could be considered "popular"...the basket-ball players, the cheerleaders.

Anybody else was far below them and the ones who would most likely be one of the puppets on Haley James strings.

She loved to have the power over everybody else.

She was absolutely flawless. She had an perfect 4.0 GPA, was the most popular girl and everyone had deep respect for her. No one dared to stand in her way.

Everything she did, she did with brillance.

Impossible? A word that didn't fit into her world and didn't fit into anything she did.

She walked down the halls of the school with her head held high. If some stranger would see her for the first time no one would think that this tiny girl with normal jeans, sneekers and hoddies ruled the whole school. But that was something else Haley James was able to do like no other:

Being invisible.

She operated in secrets and lies. She would dellusion a person into believing that she was their best friend before screwing them over as best as she could.

Haley had a sick fascination with the darkness and the shadows. The perfect life that had been handed to her on a silver platter had done nothing but shrivel her soul and blacken her heart.

Like an animal, she could target fear, preyed upon the weak and destroy anthing and anybody who crossed her way.

She was able to figure out the flaws and weaknesses of her school mates even if they were nearly impossible to find and widen the hairline fructures to a gaping wound. She struck swiftly and deeply and imperceptibly, getting far ahead of her victim before they even knew they had been duped.

They would believe that they were Haleys BBF or "Best friend forever" until they realized that Haley James had screwed them over.

Most of the time, their realization came to late.

But Haley "Hales" James didn't care. She lived for these moments.

For her nothing was impossible. For her there was no "crossing the border", because she had none. For her there wasn't anything too discusting, too cruel, too terrible.

Now, the animal in her was looking for a new opportunity to satisfy her sick needs . Like a hungry, lurking lion waiting for his victim.

She stopped at her locker and sighed.

She had heard about this new girl way before the others.

Her name was Brooke Davis...she heard that she was absolutely beautiful. Flawless like her. Perfect GPA and two years younger than her because she skipped two classes.

And she was the most popular girl at her old school.

Was she going to be the new queen at Tree Hill High?

Haley was pissed off. She wasn't used to feel this way. She never had any reason to be pissed off, because she excelled in everything she did. She was always able to satisfy her needs and finish what she had started. There wasn't something she did only half-heartedly.

But for some strange reason she couldn't deal with the fact that someone new was going to attend this school who was so similar to her.

She had tried to find out everything about Brooke Davis. She had pulled an all-nighter the previous night looking up anything and everything in the beautiful brunette's history.

But nothing. Not a spot in her history, any stains or soils.

Brooke Davis was absolutely clean.

Dammit.

Haley rolled her eyes and shut her locker. She turned around and headed towards the Tutor center.

It was her first meeting as a prospective mentor for none other than Brooke Davis.


End file.
